


Before We Knew

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kink, age gap, explicit - Freeform, gp!Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: She swallowed a lump in her throat. It was Cat. The same Cat.She wasn't sure how to feel or react but everything - every emotion - came rushing to the surface and suddenly the room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. It was overwhelming.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written before Mel's situation came to light. Essentially imagine Adam as whoever you would recast instead of that excuse for a human.

Walking up to the counter Kara placed her hands on it and flashed her toothy smile to the barista. She'd been craving hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream since last night, and now that she had an opportunity to have it she wasn't about to deny herself the pleasure until Adam showed up. He could get her another one when he arrived. 

She'd just moved back to National City a little over a week ago and yesterday she got a call from Adam saying he was in town and he'd like to meet up. It wasn't unusual as they met up whenever they were in each other's vicinity since they met back in the university.

She waited for a few minutes, her foot bouncing on the floor, her impatience growing as that of a kid in a candy shop while she watched the barista make her drink. With a large cup finally in her hands, Kara flashed the barista a toothy grin thanking her while handing over a twenty dollar bill. 

“Keep the rest.” She turned and eyed the seats. The place was mostly empty with a handful of people sitting at various tables. She finally picked an empty spot at the rear of the café. 

Settling down on a cushioned bench, she slipped off her coat, folding it in half and neatly placing it beside her before she pulled out her phone and shot a quick message to Adam, letting him know she was there. 

She sipped on her scalding drink, her mind wondering. She hadn't seen Adam in almost three years. Their work kept them both busy and far apart - on opposite sides of the planet - with Kara working in Europe and Adam constantly traveling all over America.

Kara got so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Adam had walked in. 

He looked tired, exhausted even with his eyes red from sleepless nights and bags beneath them. With a yawn he made his way to the counter ordering himself a double espresso. He looked around the café finding Kara sitting at a back table. She hasn't changed much since he last saw her. 

"Shit." He might have forgotten to inform Kara of the additional company he invited. He checked his watch, relieved to see it would be at least ten minutes before the third party arrived. Nervously checking the café's food offer he settled on getting three chocolate muffins hoping it would be enough of a bribe for Kara's sweet tooth. 

The bribe was placed in front of Kara as if it were an offering to a god. And much like a god, Kara lifted her brow in question, suspicion written all over her face until she saw who it was that brought the gifts. 

"Adam!" She pounced at him, squeezing him in a tight hug. 

"Hi, Kara." He was a little winded and maybe he couldn't breath so well but he let Kara have her moment.

Settling back down in her seat Kara looked at the muffins again then Adam and back to the muffins. She took one as she side eyed Adam. “A piece offering?" She gave him a pointed look.

Adam grinned sheepishly. "Maybe? Depends if you do get upset. There might be a third person coming?"

Taking a bite of the muffin Kara motioned for him to elaborate. "Since I'm only here for a few days and getting my mom on a short notice is difficult she called yesterday night that she has some time this morning and I forgot to tell you."

Nodding, Kara finished the muffin before answering. "Ok? It's just your mom, it's fine." Glancing at the muffins, Kara grinned her eyes flicking with mischief. "I'm still taking all the offerings." 

Slumping on the table he whined. "Why did I agree to meet this early?" 

Kara snorted, almost choking on her muffin. "You suggested this time, dude. I was surprised, considering you never liked mornings."

Sitting up he stretched as he yawned regretting his decision. "Gah, right, let's see if this coffee is as divine as Cat says it is."

Kara paused at the name.  _ Surely not the same Cat? No, that's too much of a slim chance. _

Noticing Kara's sudden change he explained. "Cat is my mom."

The uncomfortable nervousness settled in the pit of Kara's stomach at the possibility. "Is she?" She laughed biting her lip as she meant to keep that to herself. Just as she started down the patch of infinite loop of doom a ghost from her past waltz into the coffee shop. Kara's breath caught and she just watched Cat move across the room in slow motion her head high as if she owned the place. 

She swallowed a lump in her throat. It was Cat. The same Cat.

She wasn't sure how to feel or react but everything - every emotion - came rushing to the surface and suddenly the room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. It was overwhelming. 

Adam snapped his fingers in front of Kara’s face, jolting her out of her daze. “Kara? You in there?” He looked worried.

Kara nodded apprehensively, her eyes still glued on Cat. “Y-yeah, I'm fine." 

Adam followed her line of sight. He whipped his head back towards Kara rolling his eyes at her. "Kara I know you’re into older women but this one is off the table, ok?. That’s my mother. The last thing I want is my best friend to be into my mother." He opened his mouth to add something but a hand on his shoulder made him pause and turn to his side. 

"Cat.” He stood up and hugged the woman. 

Kara's lips stretched into a thin line. She needed space, she needed to be away from this table right now. This was Adam's mother.  _ I am so fucked. _

Cat smiled and returned the hug. "Adam." Letting go she turned to Kara. Her brows narrowed for a brief moment as a breathless, ‘’it's you’’ escaped her mouth. 

Everything she thought was long forgotten came rushing back and her knees suddenly felt weak as if they were made of jello. Steadying herself on the bench's backrest, Cat closed her eyes for a moment to stop the room from spinning. She needed to compose herself quickly before Adam became suspicious. 

Adam wasn't sure whether to be worried or suspicious of Cat's and Kara's strange behaviour but Cat's whispered words tipped the scale and his eyes narrowed as he watched them, trying to figure out what the deal was. He looked at Kara who seemed to be barely holding it together and then to Cat, her perfect smile in place as she smoothed out her dress after a momentary slip up. 

If Kara wasn’t panicking before, now she was just about ready to bolt out of the shop. From the moment Cat noticed her Kara could hear Cat’s pounding heart and the smell of the familiar lavender perfume was hitting her nose, making it hard to concentrate or think when all her senses were overwhelmed by Cat. 

Feeling like she was overheating she stood up, her hands trembling as she forced a smile. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she excused herself. “Sorry, be right back.” She practically jumped out of the booth and dashed for the toilets. 

Adam shook his head as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "Could you go check on her? I-I'd go but, uhm, ladies toilet." 

Cat rolled her eyes deliberately as she let her bag down on the seat. "Fine, fine. Do me a favour and order me a late while you watch my things, Adam, will you." She stalked towards the toilets. 

Opening the water Kara splashed some on her face, her mind still racing.  _ It’s Cat. Cat is right out there. Cat is Adam’s mother. _ Shaking her head she wiped her face grunting. “This is fucking fantastic.”

“It’s an interesting development to say the least.”

Kara jumped at the sudden noise. She thought she was alone. She stood there for a moment her eyes wide just staring at Cat before she awkwardly stammered and extended her hand. "H-hi, A-Adam's mom."

Cat arched one of her perfect brows, her arms crossed over her chest. "Kara," she waited for the girl to look at her before continuing, "you don't have to pretend you don't know me, to me." she pointed at her own chest. 

"Oh, yeah." Kara retracted her arm halfway before completely coming to a halt as her brain no longer processed any information. 

Seeing that Kara was shutting down, Cat tried a different approach. She relaxed her posture letting her arms fall to her sides, making herself more approachable. "Hello, Kara." 

Looking up, Kara focused on Cat. 

"You haven't changed a bit. Except your hair." Cat smiled. She wanted to bring Kara back to the present, anchor her and not let her get lost in her emotions. 

Relaxing slightly Kara stepped closer. "You did though." 

Raising her brow, Cat would be offended but she knew Kara had more to say. "Are you saying I look old?"

"No, no." Kara laughed.

For the first time in years Cat heard that melodic laugh and she wasn't sure what to do with the whirlpool of emotions. Despite every fiber in her body begging her to just go and kiss Kara she knew that was a bad idea. Especially here and especially with everything still so unfinished. She wanted to talk. She hoped Kara wanted to talk. 

For a moment Kara stood still, watching Cat ponder over something. The only reason she knew Cat was lost in thought was because she got this distant look on her face and her pingers tapped her lips. She smiled as she recalled all the times she saw Cat doing exactly that.

And before Kara even realised, she was across the room, pinning Cat against the door. The electrifying attraction was mutual as Cat arched her back, pressing closer to Kara her eyes half lidded. 

“You aged like fine wine, Cat.” Cat would cringe and walk away were it not for Kara's hungry eyes and that smooth raspiness in her voice. It sent a shiver straight down Cat's spine that settled right between her legs. 

Kara smirked knowing exactly what effect she'd just had on Cat. "I finished University." 

Cat bit her lip, not wanting to hope for too much. 

"You said finishing University was the minimum." Kara inched closer, her lips a breath away from Cat's. "I did a lot more than just that and here we are again, a breath away and I can hear your heart pounding, Cat."

Darting her tongue over her lip Cat leaned in and kissed Kara like her life depended on it. She dragged her hands through Kara's hair, settling towards the back of her skull and pulled her closer. It didn't feel like it was enough. 

Licking over Kara's lips, she let her tongue explore, moaning as Kara parted her lips granting her entrance. 

Kara's hand reached behind Cat's neck, settling at the base of her skull, pulling her slightly closer, their bodies flush as they got reaffirmed with one another. 

Cat kissed down Kara's neck, remembering every sensitive spot and checking if the once known map to Kara's body changed at all. She blew air right behind Kara's ear and, as every time before, Kara's hair stood on its ends as she shivered in delight. 

Biting back her moan, Kara knew she had to stop this before it could’ve gone any further. "Cat, we can't." 

Pausing Cat pulled away and rested her forehead against Kara's shoulder, her hand cupping Kara's cheeks. 

"Not here." Kara whispered. She really didn't want to stop this, but they had to. It was not the place nor the time. 

Cat on the other hand didn't really care where they were but she didn't want their reconciliation to be in the middle of a public toilet. "I know, I know."

Pulling away, Kara lingered on Cat's hands, unable to fully release them just yet. "We have to go back out there." She sighed. As much as she was excited to see Adam she felt guilty for even considering ditching him for Cat. "Adam is probably worried."

Blinking, Cat made a face. "Yes. Adam." Pulling away, she straightened her dress and gave herself a one over before looking at Kara. 

She reached out and wiped the red lipstick smears off of Kara's lips with a pad of her thumb. "That would be obvious." Giving a small smile Cat nodded once Kara looked presentable enough. "Off you go, Kara, act natural." She fluttered her hand towards the door. 

True to Cat's request, Adam ordered her drink. Sitting down, Cat took a sip of her coffee instantly relaxing as her senses focused on the bitter taste. 

Adam on the other hand was bouncing his leg. "Cat, I hope you weren't asking Kara about her intentions, she's only a friend, you know that." 

Cat raised a brow feeling her mischievousness strike. “Just a friend you say? Have you seen her?"

Kara choked on her drink while Adam just blinked at Cat, his lips in a straight line. 

The resemblance was uncanny and Kara died inside a little at how she never noticed it before. 

"Yes, just a friend, Cat. And yes she is attractive but I don't make a habit of dating lesbians." He huffed as he went along, always hating it whenever anyone mentioned if Kara was his girlfriend. 

Cat lifted her hands in defeat seeing she went too far. "I’m sorry, Adam.” She needed to learn more about him before she could tease him like that. She continued once Adam nodded, his frown slowly dissolving. “So how do you two know each other? I heard a little about Kara from our previous chats but you never told me how you two met.” Cat looked at Kara who was blushing. “I can sense this one is going to be interesting.”

Adam snorted as Kara tried to intimidate him but it came across as a mix of puppy eyes with a hint of murder. “Oh, where do I start with that one.”

They talked for a few hours going over every possible topic. At the end Cat excused herself first, needing to attend a meeting. She stood up and hugged Adam in goodbye. She eyed Kara unsure what to do. 

Kara offered her a hand. "Nice meeting you, Cat." 

Cat took the offered hand, raising a brow in question as she felt paper. Kara just smirked before letting go, leaving a note in Cat's hand. 

Looking at it, she grinned. 

_ Do you still like brazen? xxx. _

It was followed by Kara's number and address. 

Nodding in thanks to the delivery man who held open the door for her, Cat headed for the stairs. She looked to her left where the delivery man walked just slightly behind her. 

They both looked at the apartment signs and both headed to the right stopping at 205. Eyeing the delivery guy, Cat reached out. She didn't need anyone interrupting her right now. 

"I'll be taking these." 

"Y-yes, ma'am." Without question the guy handed over the bag before slowly backing off, walking backwards until he was at the stars at which he just bolted it. 

Shaking her head, Cat straightened her clothes. Kara was just behind the door. 

With so little time Kara hadn't unpacked anything else but bare necessities. Her bed was up and a small coffee table which was used as a work and dining table with papers covering it and a laptop balancing on top of a book stack.

She was on the floor, assembling a bookshelf when the doorbell went off. Checking time, she smiled as the food she ordered should be here. Opening the door she blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her before she smiled. 

Leaning on the door she crossed her arms over her chest. "I see the extra for special delivery is more than worth it around here."

Cat would have rolled her eyes would she not be so busy staring at Kara. The white tank top left Kara's toned arms exposed and Cat could see Kara was being extremely comfortable at home, not expecting anyone clearly as she wasn't wearing a bra. Forcing her eyes to meet Kara's she grinned. "Delivery for Miss Danvers."

Stepping back, Kara gave Cat just enough space to enter. "Like the view?"

Cat nodded. "Very brazen of you." 

Before Cat could say more Kara was on her, hoisting Cat up with ease as she pressed her against the door. She waited all day to properly kiss Cat and now she was willing to take as much as Cat was willing to give. 

And Cat was more than willing to give plenty. 

The bag of food fell to the floor, forgotten as Kara carried them towards her bed, kicking the coffee table in the process sending the books flying as well as the laptop. The loud thud didn't register with either of them as they frantically unbutton each others clothes, tossing them in random directions as the need to explore and touch bare skin was driving them wild. 

Once Kara's jeans were off she straddled Cat her hips rolling against her. Humming in delight Cat slowly dropped her mental barriers and let herself relax as Kara kissed down her neck. 

Feeling Cat's bulge grow, Kara grinned as she shamelessly ground against it. 

Cat slid her hand between them, moaning at the wetness she found. For a moment she wondered if Kara still tasted the same but she quickly scraped that thought for later. Right now, she needed to see Kara whimper and beg for her. 

Pushing two fingers inside, Cat bit down on Kara's shoulder. She wasn't surprised when her hand got coated in wetness, feeling it drip down onto the sheets. She slowed her motions for a moment but Kara's pleading and begging not to stop was like a siren's call which she would've willing succumb to. 

Kara rode Cat's hand, wanting to feel more, needing more yet somehow she couldn't put it into words her mind was too far gone. 

"What do you need, Kara?" Cat knew exactly what Kara wanted but she wanted to hear her beg. 

Kara panted against Cat her hips rocking back and forth. "Please, fuck." Kara had to pause as Cat curled her fingers. She was toying with her. Grunting she tried again. "Please, Cat." 

It still wasn't enough for Cat. "Beg,” she curled her fingers again, making sure it was just slightly below what she knew Kara was craving, “beg like you used to, Kara." 

With a whine, Kara let the shiver pass before she pulled back enough to look right into Cat’s eyes. "Please, C-, no” gasping as Cat hit just the spot, Kara was about to lose any sense left in her. “Fuck me, d-daddy. Please, fuck me, daddy."

Cat grinned, her ego skyrocketing as she pulled her fingers out. "Good girl." She pushed Kara off and stood up. 

Kara was on the bed, her face against the freshly stained sheets with her ass up in the air in an offering to Cat. She was more than eager and ready to give Cat whatever Cat wanted to take.

Cat admired the view, her lips stretching into a devilish smirk while she tasted Kara with her fingers. It's been awhile since such a magnificent scenery graced her eyes. 

Unzipping her pants, she pulled out her cock giving it a few strokes before she stepped closer, rubbing herself against Kara's wetness. Muffled whimpers made her twitch. Lining up she pushed herself in, all the way until her hips were flush against Kara. 

The room echoed every moaned yes each time Cat pulled out and slammed back inside Kara. The bed was scraping along the floor as Cat thrusted harder, the euphoric feeling of pure pleasure and joy enveloping her senses.

Kara's phone rang but neither heard it, both of them too preoccupied in this delightful hugh of being right on the edge. 

Reaching back, Kara found Cat's hand, squeezing it as she took a sharp breath, her hips shuddering as the ecstatic feeling rippled through her body making her toes curl. Moaning through her first orgasm, she pushed her hips back against Cat, wanting more. 

Cat kept up the pace, not letting Kara rest, knowing she could be selfish and just use Kara to get herself off. Grunting, she set a hard pace, feeling herself get closer and closer with each thrust. Every moan and whimper was met with harder thrust.

The desperate chanting for more would have most people come on the spot but Cat, despite wanting to be selfish, wanted to fulfill every request Kara voiced. 

"More, I need more." Kara just wanted Cat to wreck her. 

“What do you need, Kara?”

Burying her face in the mattress as embarrassment and arousal flowed through her, Kara couldn’t recall the last time she was this desperate and so willing to beg. “Fuck my ass, Cat, please.”

“Huh?” Cat raised her brow as she kept up the pace, knowing it made it hard for Kara to even think, let alone speak.

“Please, fuck my ass, daddy. Fill me up.”

Slowing down for a moment, Cat reached around Kara, playing with her for a moment just to coat her fingers in wetness. 

“Good girl, Kara. Such a good girl.” 

Cat’s hot breath on Kara’s neck sent shivers down Kara’s spine and she lifted her ass just a bit more. 

Straightening back up, Cat rubbed her thumb over Kara's rear entrance. She slowly pushed her thumb inside just as she pushed inside Kara, eliciting a gruntled moan . 

Kara stretched her arms out as she felt Cat filling her up completely. She felt like she was ascending, her whole body tingling with pleasure. 

"Kara I'm about to." Digging her nails into Kara's hip, Cat stopped ready to pull out but Kara reached for her hip.

"No, no, inside, please." Biting her lip, Cat jerked forward a few times as she felt the electric pulsating wash over her, every part of her body vibrating as she came undone inside Kara. 

Kara clenched her fist pushing against the bed as she felt Cat empty inside her the wood creaking under raw power Kara was unintentionally using. The frame finally gave out and the bed collapsed but despite the disturbance, Cat kept going pushing through her orgasm until Kara was left a trembling mumbling mess. 

She eased out her thumb before she collapsed on top of Kara panting as her hips twitched occasionally. Cat stayed on top of Kara for a while giving her small kisses over her shoulders as she lazily rolled her hips every so often. 

Humming in content, Kara didn't want to move loving the weight of Cat on top of her just as much as she loved still being filled but she really needed to go to the bathroom. She gently nudged Cat who pulled out and rolled on her side, propping herself on her elbow. 

Kara immediately missed the intimacy. 

Leaning over she gave Cat a quick kiss before dashing off towards the toilet. 

Cat smiled, watching Kara move across the empty apartment. Standing up she followed Kara pausing at the door. "I'm sorry about the bed, I'll buy you a new one." 

Melodic laughter came through the door. "You can come in." 

Cat opened the door, finding Kara on the toilet. It all felt as if those ten years never passed. Shaking her head Cat made her way to the sink in order to clean herself up. 

"You don't have to buy the bed, Cat."

"No, no, I'm the reason you broke it, so I shall buy a new one." 

The toilet flushed and Kara headed for the shower. 

"So you're back in National City?" Cat looked up, finding Kara in the mirror. 

"Yes." Kara locked eyes with Cat. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." She raised a brow in hope. 

Cat couldn't help but smile at Kara. "That would be nice, yes."

An awkward pause followed before Kara broke the silence. "Just don't run off this time." 

A pang of guilt tugged at Cat's heart. "Kara." 

"No, no. I get it. Your work and Dirk or whatever and you couldn't afford a scandal otherwise you'd lose everything you worked so hard for. I get it. Just."

"It wasn't just about me, you know that. If it got out, everything you've done up until now, people would say you fucked your way there." Cat turned around actually facing Kara. "I couldn't us being together be the reason people walked all over you." She crossed her arms over her chest protectively. 

Stepping out of the shower, Kara walked over to Cat her hands cupping her cheeks. "I said I understand." She searched Cat's eyes until Cat nodded slightly. "Just don't leave again."

Cat tucked her head in the crook of Kara’s shoulder, relaxing against her as she lifted her hands and wrapped them around Kara’s strong body. "I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was back in town after a month. He finally felt ready to face Kara and talk about what happened. Knocking on her apartment he stepped away, still feeling very queasy at the mere thought of entering. The door opened and there was Kara. He smiled and waved awkwardly. "Hey."

"Adam, you left without saying goodbye and now you just show up out of nowhere." She moved back, giving him room to enter. "Come on in. I finally got everything furnished and painted. Plus my TV gaming area looks really cool.”

Adam stayed firmly in his spot not moving an inch. "Listen, Kara, we gotta talk." 

Kara's smile vanished and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok."

"Remember how last time I was here we were supposed to hang out later."

Kara narrowed her eyes, trying to remember if they did make plans and she forgot. Maybe that's why he's been weird for the past month. 

"I called and you didn't answer so I came by." 

Blinking a few times, Kara paled slightly. 

"Y-you came by?"

"You see, it sounded like you were being robbed and in pain." 

"I-It did?" She was mortified at where this was going. 

"Yep. Trust me, I wish it would have been robbed and in pain."

"Oh fuck." 

He clasped his hands in front of his face as if praying. 

"Like I know you're really, really into older women but you've known my mother." He gestured pointedly. "My mother, Kara, for like 5 seconds, what the fuck?"

Kara leaned against the door, sliding down it as she tried to process everything. She made herself as small as possible as she prayed to every god she knew to open up the ground and swallow her up.

"I-I think we need to call your, uhm, mother." Kara threw up slightly in her mouth as Adam lowered himself to catch her eyes. "It's. I don't think it's my place to tell you. It would feel wrong, Adam." 

Nodding he offered his hand to Kara. "Come on. We'll go to Cat's, since I gag at even thinking of going in  _ there _ ." He visibly shuddered as he motioned towards Kara's apartment. 

Knocking Adam stepped back and awkwardly stuck his hand in his pockets as he wasn’t sure what else to do. The wait seemed like the longest one in his life. Just as he was about to ask Kara about her work just to try and fill the silence Cat opened the door.

"Adam." She smiled at him, before leaning sideways to see who was behind him . "And Kara, was it?" Stepping aside to let them in, Cat glanced at Kara mouthing a slightly panicked  _ what _ . 

"What a lovely surprise. I didn't expect to see you again, Miss Danvers, was it?" 

Adam blinked a few times before stopping and turning to Cat, giving her an incredulous look that was every bit his mother's son. Of course Kara needed another reminder of the family resemblance and just how awkward this whole situation was. 

Peeking from behind Adam, Kara smiled awkwardly.

"H-he knows." Kara offered sheepishly. 

"He knows?" Cat's eyes widened as she slowly, slowly turned to face Kara with a tight lipped smile. 

"He knows." Kara bit her lip. 

"He knows 'what' exactly?" Cat was still unblinkingly staring at Kara. 

"I walked in on the two of you." Adam supplied from the living room, his back to them as he tried to look at anything but the two women. He was still scared from the whole ordeal and didn't want any unwanted images rammed into his brain against his will. 

Feeling her stomach drop, Cat slammed the door shut making Kara wince. "I'm sorry, what?"

Taking a breath, Kara tried to do the most diplomatic thing at the moment. “Ok, how about we don’t jump to conclusions and just, uhm, go sit down and talk things out.”

Cat’s jaw tightened but she knew impulsive going into this conversation was a suicide. She nodded and motioned towards her office. “Ok, we can go to my office, down the hallway on the right.”

Adam and Kara followed Cat and once everyone was inside Cat’s office, Cat closed the door leaning her head against it as she let out a sigh. She knew they expected her to lead the conversation, yet she had no idea where to start. 

Pushing off the door she straightened her shirt as she made her way to her chair. 

"So, what do you expect to happen now, Adam?" She gestured around herself. "I don't have an explanation speech written up, it's not exactly a situation I thought I’d need a statement ready for. A war? Yes. Alien takeover?" Cat gave a nod at Kara's raised brows. "Check. This? Never in a million years have I thought I'd need a statement for this." she motioned between everyone in the room.

Adam sighed, feeling frustrated. "I just want to know why have my best friend and my-my mother," he visibly gagged, "ended up so 'close' after just meeting each other." 

Cat looked at Kara. 

Kara raised her hands in defeat. "I'm fine with whatever you feel comfortable telling him. It's not really my place I don’t think." Kara decided it was better for Cat to disclose any information she’d want to or not want to share with her son. Since Adam dropped the 'I saw you two' she's been trying to figure out what her position in all this was exactly. 

Cat crossed her arms. It was a very thin line she was walking, with the rope on fire and someone about to cut one end. "We." She paused, trying to be tactful was the key right now. "We have a, uhm, past together." 

Adam nodded indicating with his hands to elaborate further. "Ok?" 

Shaking her head, Cat pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you expect? A grand detailed story?"

Standing up, Adam started pacing. "I expected more than 'we have past'."

Rubbing her eyes, Cat let out a groan. "If you want more than that, you have to realise this is going to be a lot to digest."

"It's already a lot to digest, Cat. It's been a month and the vision still haunts me. There's probably not much worse that you can throw at me right now." Adam shrugged with confidence Kara wasn't sure he'd retain after this conversation concluded. 

Biting her lip, Cat felt like this was out of her control. This could ruin whatever foundations she'd build with Adam over the past half a year. She looked at Kara. For a moment she wondered whether she'd pick Kara or Adam. She'd not be able to choose. 

"Adam." She waited for him to look at her. "I," she took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "I don't want you to think less of me. T-this," the fear was slowly spreading and her voice cracked. "I-It could ruin what you have with Kara. Or what we built over the past six months. I really..." Shaking her head, Cat took a moment to calm herself. 

Adam looked at Kara. 

"She is right. Depending how you take it." She moved her hands as if they were a pivot scale.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?"

Kara gave him a raised brow. "I didn't know she was your mother, Adam. You never told me her name and since I found out last month, you've not been really talking to me."

Adam nodded. "Touche." 

Adam turned back to Cat. "I promise I won't let my emotions cloud my rational side. I might be angry, maybe disappointed but I'll just have to deal with it."

He smiled at Cat. "Whatever it was, it won't change the fact that I want you in my life, Cat."

Nodding Cat took a shaky breath as she got ready to show her cards. "A decade ago we," she motioned between Kara and herself, "met. We enjoyed each other's company and one thing led to another.." As she saw Adam's face grimace as he connected the dots. 

Cat held up her finger. "Don't give me that face, Adam. You wanted more than 'we have a past'."

Adam turned to Kara who was smiling sheepishly at him. "A decade ago?" Adam's voice was an octave higher. "When you were in NCIT?"

Kara nodded. 

"W-when we were roommates?" Adam's hands were clasped in front of his face, most likely in a prayer to any god for this not to be true. 

Letting out a nervous laughter, Kara glanced at Cat who looked at her suspiciously. 

Closing his eyes, Adam ran his hands through his hair. "Oh no, no, no." Each no was higher than the other as he moved toward the door. 

Cat narrowed her eyes, the cold stare piercing through Kara. "What did you tell him?" 

Kara came to the table, her smile picking up as she saw a beautiful woman sitting there by herself. She pulled out her notepad and pen, ready to take down the order. 

"Good evening, Miss. My name is Kara and I'll be your server for the evening."

"Good evening." Cat smiled, appreciating Kara calling her Miss not ma'am.

"I was asked to inform you that your meal is covered by the gentleman who made the reservations."

Cat's lips curled into a devious smile. "In that case, I won't even ask for recommendations. I'll have the most expensive drink, the most expensive starter, the most expensive main and the most expensive dessert." Looking around the room, Cat nodded towards a different table. "And have their bill covered by Dirk too."

Kara nodded apprehensively. "Alright, Miss. The most suited option then would be the deluxe course, which includes all of those."

"Sound perfect." Cat fully looked at Kara. She seemed tired yet her smile seemed brighter than the sun. It was almost radiating happiness and Cat couldn't help but smile in return. "Could I get a glass of water, please?" 

Kara nodded putting her pad and pen away. She adjusted her bowtie before giving a slight nod. "I'll be back shortly with your drink and starter, Miss."

"Thank you." Cat turned back to her phone, checking her email. 

Kara dashed off, heading to the bar to get the drink, giving the order to the chef on her way. 

"Alex, I need the $6,000 champagne and your lipstick."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Really Kara, again?"

"What? There's a really beautiful lady and I need to woo her." Kara was determined. 

Shrugging Alex found her lipstick and handed it to Kara before she prepared a drink. Kara applied lipstick on, fixed her hair and looked back at Alex. 

"You look fine. Seriously you don't even need any makeup." Handing over the order Alex gave Kara a thumbs up. "Go get her."

Kara expertly balanced the tray on her hand, weaving between the tables before she finally got to Cat's table. "Here you go, Miss."

Cat looked at Kara, noticing the lipstick and tightened ponytail. She smiled in thanks as she took a sip of her drink. 

"Starter is going to be a few minutes. Is there anything else you'd want, Miss?" Kara stood there, her pad and pen ready as the tray was tucked under her arm, her big smile never fading. 

After a moment, Cat shook her head. "No, that's everything, thank you." 

Nodding, Kara rushed off to serve another table while Cat was left to her own devices while she waited for Dirk. Of course he wasn't on time, very typical of him to try to annoy Cat at every opportunity. 

Cat looked around the room finding herself looking at Kara. The girl seemed very light on her feet, almost flowing between the tables and easily balancing a full tray of drinks on her fingers. 

Kara felt someone watching. She scanned the room and found Cat’s eyes on her. For a moment they just gazed into each other’s eyes that is until Kara smiled and winked in Cat’s direction. 

Cat raised a brow, impressed by Kara's boldness. Despite being here for a very mundane reason and her invitee is being late she couldn't complain about the view or the attentive service provided by the place. 

Finally Dirk showed up, sitting at the table. "Who do you have to duck to get a good glass of scotch around here?"

Cat rolled her eyes, this has already taken more time than needed and now Dirk is going to play it like this. 

Kara dashed over, her eyes on Cat as she pulled out her pen and paper. "How can I help you, sir?" She finally looked in Dirk’s direction, her genuine smile replaced by a well practiced one. 

Cat noticed. Of course, it takes one to know one. 

"What's your selection of liquor?" He asked as his eyes wandered up and down Kara. 

Ignoring the obvious looks Kara listed the liquor list. 

Not really listening to Kara, Dirk licked his lips as he looked straight at her. "So, which do you like?" He paused to look at her nametag. "Kara?" His smirk widening, he winked. "Dark and older, a little hard to swallow? Or something else?" 

Blinking a few times, Kara pursed her lips as she tried not to visibly gag at the advance. "One scotch whiskey then." She turned on her heels and was off before he could say anything else. 

"Dirk, what was that?" Cat was not impressed in the slightest. The distasteful advance sent her blood boiling and she wanted to just smack that confident smirk off his face. 

Once at the bar Kara let out a frustrated groan. “Why is it that every time a beautiful woman dines in here, the person they’re with is always a fucking dickhead?”

Alex lifted a brow at Kara as she polished another glass listening to her baby sister rant quickly. 

“I just got there and the first thing that comes out of this guys mouth is 'older and hard to swallow'." The glass fell and Alex looked like she was ready for some asskicking but Kara shook her head. "It's fine, just keep John at bay just in case.” 

Alex nodded as she waved at John, who knew to be on high alert. 

“One scotch whiskey. Make it the rare Johnny Walker one. If he is being like this I'll make his bill higher.” 

Alex expertly filled the glass to perfection, tossing in two cubes of ice and a splash of water. “Here you go, Casanova.”

Sighing Kara took the drink wanting to just down it herself but that would cost her this much needed job. With a sigh, she took the glass, placed it on her tray before she headed back to the table. She picked up Cat’s starter as she passed through the kitchen. At least she’d be able to steal a few glances hopefully. 

Stopping at the table, Kara took the glass and placed it in front of Dirk. “Your drink, sir.” Taking the starter, Kara smiled as she placed it in front of Cat. “Your starter, Miss." Kara gave Cat a small smile. 

Cat looked at her sympatrically. She wanted to say something but Dirk opened his filthy gob again. 

"How come a pretty thing like you is working here?”

"Dirk, enough." Cat tried to intervene with no luck.

"I’m trying to have a conversation here, Kitty." He turned back to Kara, winking at her. 

Kara shuddered, the bile in her stomach rising. "Why don't you quit your job, stay in my mansion, have full access to my ‘staff’."

Kara was fully aware of the innuendo and she tried her best not to throw up there and then. 

“I'll give you a weekly 'allowance'-" his words ended in hissed whine as Cat's stiletto heel jabed into his knee. 

Kara bit her lip, her eyes wide as she looked between Cat and Dirk, her lips stretching into a smile as she saw what was going on beneath the table.

"Dirk, stop. She's uncomfortable. Leave her be." Cat was giving him his last chance before she waved the security. 

As the pain subsided he looked at Cat his eyes narrowed. "Kitty has claws, huh? No need to be jealous, there's enough of me for the both of you." He was being vile and way too comfortable in his delusion there would be no repercussions for his distasteful advances. 

Cat needed a moment to collect her bearings at Dirk even suggesting she would ever be interested in a man like Dirk Armstrong. 

"Dirk, shut up. If you wanted to have an intervention for your behaviour you should have said so in the memo for this meeting. As far as I am aware you wanted to discuss your shares." Cat crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him an opportunity to answer.

"Yes, I do want to discuss that." He readjusted in his seat, taking a sip of his drink. "Whatever she's having." He waved Kara away, wanting to actually get this business dinner going. 

The meal went on with no major outbursts until Dirk asked for coffee. 

"What kind of milk would you like in your coffee, sir?"

Kara soon learned to regret her question as Dirk looked at her chest and proudly stated, "that kind."

Frozen in place, Kara didn't know what to do. 

A loud bang on the table made the whole room jolt and look towards the source of the noise. 

Cat's palm was burning but it was a small price to pay for everyone's attention. Dirk was being disgusting, yet again and Cat also wanted to get back at him for wasting her time.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your desperate attempt at cornering this poor waitress, who by the way is obliged to say yes, Dirk?" Her voice higher so people around them could hear. 

Kara tried to keep her face straight but this was getting really good. 

"And not only that, you are doing this." She fluttered her hand. "On company time."

His eyes widened and he visibly swallowed as Cat stared him down. 

"Did you forget who you work for? It is CatCo not DirkCo." Cat crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair, her lips stretched into a smirk as she watched Dirk fumble with his coat, failing to put it on. Once he finally remembered how to dress himself he got escorted out by the security guard. 

Kara watched him leave before turning to Cat. "Thank you. I really appreciate what you did for me." Smoothing out her apron Kara took a much needed breath. "If you'll excuse me." She headed for the back door needing some fresh air. 

Cat followed Kara, wanting to make sure the girl was fine. She caught the back door with her foot, not too keen on touching it and pushed it open. She looked around and found Kara sat on top of a barrel, looking at the night sky. 

Rubbing her exposed arms, Cat stepped closer. 

"He thinks he is above repercussions for his action due to his," she rolled her eyes and made exaggerated air quotes, "status."

Kara turned to find Cat standing on the steps, looking at her. "Hi." Her eyes brightened at the mere sight of Cat. 

Nodding Cat raised her brows in concern. "Are you alright? He was being vile all evening." 

Kara bounced her legs against the barrel. "I'll be fine. Just need a bit of a break."

"You sure?" 

Lifting her hands up, Kara smiled. "Yes, it's not my first rodeo."

"Can you imagine people like him honestly believe their methods work." Cat said flatly shivering at the thought. 

Laughing Kara shook her head. "Come on, you would be totally seduced." Kara puffed her chest out in pretend. "How about you bring me some of those buns you have, miss?" Her voice was comically low as she pursed her lips to hold her hair as fake mustache. 

Cat wasn't sure if this was really happening if this person in front of her was actually doing this but the whole ordeal was strangely funny and she couldn't help but let a small laugh out. 

Deciding to go with it, Cat placed her hand on her forehead like in old style movies. "You're completely right. It is totally working. I'm swooning." She feigned her knees giving out. 

Kara in a moment of panic that Cat might indeed fall over was at her side in a blink of an eye, her hands on Cat's sides to steady her. "Are you ok, Miss?" 

Cat noticed just how blue those worried eyes were up close. "It's Cat." Shaking her head, Cat cleared her throat as she looked away from Kara. "I'm ok. Just going along with the joke."

Cat stood on her own two feet eyeing Kara up and down her hand over her chest as she tapped her lip. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Kara's hands shook as she pretended to look at the time, her wrist bare. "Would you look at the time," she smiled forcefully, "my break is over." She slipped past Cat with ease going back inside before Cat could even blink. 

Watching the door close slowly, Cat's lips stretched into a grin. "Interesting."

It's why Cat comes back next time. Pure curiosity. But then the third time she just wanted to see the smile on Kara's face and then the fourth time, after quite a flirtatious exchange Kara gathers the courage to tease her about it. 

"I'm beginning to think you're just coming here to see me."

After that Cat stays away for a week. Kara has a practiced apology on stand by for when Cat shows up again. "I'm sorry I overstepped last time." 

Cat shook her head. "No, no, Kara. I just got worried I was being like Dirk making you uncomfortable. So I stayed away for a bit."

"No, Cat, I promise you're nothing like Dirk. Besides I never thought about kissing Dirk." Kara's cheeks darkened at the admission. Cat has been the only thing on her mind since she first saw her and with every word exchanged she just wanted to get closer to her. 

Cat's lips curled into a devious smile. "Hm, you've been thinking about kissing me?"

Kara blushed unsure what to say next as her brain was far too scrambled to form a coherent thought. 

Smiling, Cat decided to have mercy on the poor girl. "Joking aside. How's university going? Still issues with payments?" Kara mentioned it briefly at some point and Cat always checked up on it whenever she saw the girl. 

Kara's face fell and she shrugged. "I'm managing, somehow. Behind on rent but thankfully my roommate is covering it and being very understanding." Her shoulders slumped as she got reminded of the shitty situation yet again. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear my sad life story. What will it be today, Miss Grant?"

Knowing Kara was most likely embarrassed Cat dropped the topic for now. She could always just leave her a hefty tip anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors, English is not my native language but I'm trying my best. Thank you for reading and leave a comment, they make my day! Have a wonderful rest of the day/night!


End file.
